


Bucky has a belly kink, but Steve doesn’t mind in the least

by himawri45 (kotaka_kun)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ABO, Alpha!Bucky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Belly Kink, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Steve, Omegaverse, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, shrinkyclinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotaka_kun/pseuds/himawri45
Summary: “Can’t tell if I want to keep you in this outfit and just look at you,” Bucky murmured, pulling back just enough so he could look Steve in the eye as he ran a hand over the bralette. Not too long ago, Steve’s milk had started to come in, and his chest had begun to fill out though not by much. However, it was enough to strain the lace cupping his breasts, and he knew very well how good it made him look to Bucky. “Or if I wanna rip it right off of you.”“Don’t you dare rip this, I spent good money on it.” Steve teased, his own hands coming up to ghost up Bucky’s sides. “But I also think it’d be a waste if you just looked at me.” He chuckled. “I’m yours to have, Buck.” he added meaningfully.





	Bucky has a belly kink, but Steve doesn’t mind in the least

**Author's Note:**

> //Hello, yes - I would like some mpreg hanky-panky with shrinkyclinks full of love and fluff and filth please you're the best lots of love xoxo gossip girl//
> 
> cross-posted on [this blog](http://ohmyomegasteveandalphabucky.tumblr.com)

 

It had started with a perfectly innocent kiss. 

Well, maybe that was a lie. No Bucky-initiated-contact could be considered innocent at this point, and Steve was in over his head. He hadn’t expected, nor  _ could _ he have expected for Bucky to be so.... into the changes pregnancy had brought about to his figure. At first, Steve had thought it endearing to see how Bucky would lay with his head beside Steve’s belly that was barely there, stroking it and pressing kisses to it, whispering sweet nothings to him and their pup. But the months had passed, and with Steve’s belly only growing rounder and heavier, he’d realized with startling clarity that Bucky’s infatuation was more than just hormonal, Alpha-instinct-driven protectiveness. 

Bucky had a thing for the way Steve looked. Hell, Steve would even go so far as to call it a kink. 

A belly kink?

He wasn’t sure if that was even a real thing, but if the hungry way Bucky’s eyes roamed the curve of his belly was anything to go by, then yes, it was most definitely a thing. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that his petite frame had had to undergo such immense change as the pup inside him grew, his lithe body only highlighting his growing bump. 

Now that he thought about it, he wasn’t even sure if Bucky was aware that he was doing it. He’d always been handsy, do doubt, but this was definitely new. It hadn’t taken much getting used to to the idea before Steve made it apparent that Bucky was allowed to have what he was obviously so wanting. 

So here he was, dolled up in the lingerie he’d picked out with a little help from Nat, the black lace a stark contrast to his milky white skin, and spread out on the bed waiting for Bucky to find him. Bucky didn’t take more than a few minutes, and -- as anticipated -- had stripped himself the moment he saw Steve lying there, a sultry look in his eye. Steve got a rough, almost desperate kiss in greeting as Bucky crawled on top of him, pinning him down with a wild look in his eye. He could feel Bucky’s cock against his thigh, already starting to get hard, and he couldn’t help but smile into the kiss. 

“Can’t tell if I want to keep you in this outfit and just look at you,” Bucky murmured, pulling back just enough so he could look Steve in the eye as he ran a hand over the bralette. Not too long ago, Steve’s milk had started to come in, and his chest had begun to fill out though not by much. However, it was enough to strain the lace cupping his breasts, and he knew very well how good it made him look to Bucky. “Or if I wanna rip it right off of you.” 

“Don’t you dare rip this, I spent good money on it.” Steve teased, his own hands coming up to ghost up Bucky’s sides. “But I also think it’d be a waste if you  _ just _ looked at me.” He chuckled. “I’m yours to have, Buck.” he added meaningfully. 

Steve’s heart swelled with pride at the growl his words had seemingly elicited from Bucky. He could smell his mate’s arousal, feel it pressed up hard against him, and he shamelessly rocked his hips as best he could, earning yet another pleased sound from the Alpha. 

Bucky took his sweet time in sliding down on Steve, planting kisses and leaving bruises from nips in his wake. He paid special attention to Steve’s middle, hands caressing it as his tongue darted out to flick over the little bump of a belly button which only made Steve’s whines increase in volume. With his Omega looking so helplessly down at him, Bucky felt himself twitch, but persisted on; pleasuring Steve, watching him come undone beneath him was all he could think about right now. 

Going even further down, Bucky got comfortable between Steve’s legs, and brought a few fingers down to trace over the delicate lace design of the panties. Steve gasped, thighs twitching before spreading himself open wider, silently asking for  _ more _ . Bucky didn’t keep him waiting long, as he leaned his face in close, and nuzzled the soft fabric there, and inhaled. He could smell Steve’s wetness, could almost taste it, and unable to resist, he opened his mouth and dragged his tongue up along the material. Steve cried out, hands flying down to Bucky’s head and tangled his fingers in his hair. 

By the time Bucky shimmied the panties all the way down, his cheeks were smeared with the same slick that made Steve’s inner thighs glisten, and it filled Bucky with a smug feeling of contentment to look down at the Omega, eyes already swimming from the pleasure as his hands sought purchase somewhere, anywhere on Bucky. 

“Please,” was all it took from Steve, his voice soft and desperate and needy, for Bucky to give himself a few strokes before lining himself up, and pushing into Steve’s wet heat. Mewls escaped Steve’s throat as he scrambled to pull Bucky as close as he could, and it was all Bucky could do to begin rocking his hips. 

Sex always gave Steve such a beautiful pink flush that went all the way to his chest, and Bucky could never get enough of the way Steve’s eyebrows drew together, eyes clouding when he began to lose himself to the pleasure. 

“You’re so gorgeous, Stevie.” Bucky breathed, the words barely more than a low rumble that went straight down Steve’s spine and pooled in his gut. He gave a shudder, clenching around his mate who only seemed to be spurred on further. “Just look at you.” 

Even with how fast Steve felt himself slipping, he didn’t miss how eagerly Bucky’s hands were roaming his exposed belly, fingers skirting up the sides of the mound. And he was beginning to like the attention. 

“Faster, Bucky, please.” he managed to say. “Want more of you.” 

For a while, the only sounds in the room were the wet slap of skin against skin, Bucky’s heavy breathing, and Steve’s little gasps that escaped him with every thrust. Steve found himself utterly entranced by the look of Bucky above him, his mouth open as he panted, breath punctuated with every push into Steve, his grey eyes never leaving Steve’s. To be looked at so intently might feel uncomfortable in any other situation, but right now, it felt like it connected them. Like their intimacy was deeper than just the physical level. Like Bucky was trying to convey everything he’d ever said in one look. Steve could see the affection in his eyes, the warmth, but it was the  _ want _ , the primal  _ need _ that he was hooked on.

“‘M close,” Steve whimpered, “‘M gonna come, Buck, gonna-” 

“I’m gonna- gonna come too.” Bucky wheezed. 

“Yes, oh God, Buck, please-” 

Bucky’s eyelids fluttered and squeezed shut, low grunts deep in his throat as he thrust once, twice more, and came deep inside of Steve. Steve gasped as he felt Bucky’s cock throb, and the hot cum pumping into him was enough to send him over the edge. He came with his mate’s name on his lips, hips twitching as they tried in vain to jerk upwards even as his body was pinned down by his own belly. It was a bit of a stinging disappointment when he realized that Bucky hadn’t knotted him, but when his mate made no move to remove himself from Steve, the Omega wondered if he was maybe hoping for another round. 

The confirmation came in the form of a hot, languid kiss at the base of Steve’s throat not two minutes later. Steve had barely caught his breath, but he chuckled, and pushed Bucky away, much to the Alpha’s confusion... only to flip their positions before Steve climbed back on top of him. There was no hesitation as Steve straddled Bucky, and before the Alpha could get out another word, he sank down on Bucky’s cock with a content sigh. 

Bucky groaned, his head tipping back as his hands came to rest on Steve’s hips, but they weren’t there for long -- they were traveling up Steve’s belly appreciatively as he slowly began to rock his hips. 

“Mm, Buck, you feel so good,” Steve whined, hips grinding down and getting Bucky as deep as he could get him, “So good. So deep.” 

“You’re telling me,” Bucky murmured back, looking at Steve, his pupils blown wide, his head fuzzy from the sheer amount of arousal clouding most cognitive function. “You’re amazing, sweetheart.” 

Steve just beamed, and began to pick up the pace, hands behind him on Bucky’s thighs as he began to lift and lower himself on his mate’s thick cock. Little breathless groans left him with every movement, the position allowing him to feel Bucky in a new way. 

Bucky was in absolute heaven. The angle, the position, everything about this was perfect, like out of a fantasy of his deepest desires. The way Steve held himself, was moving himself was the hottest thing, his belly looking rounder from this angle. 

“Stevie, you don’t know how gorgeous you are,” Bucky moaned, “You’re so damn good to me, so fucking beautiful like this.” 

“Come inside me, please, Bucky, I need- please. Want it, want it so bad, need it, Buck.” Steve was babbling, his head falling back as Bucky’s pounding became arrhythmic, so close to losing himself to the feeling of the carnal pleasure coursing through his veins. “Fill me, please, knot me.” he begged. “Want your knot, please, knot me. ‘M already full, so full with your pup, so heavy, but I want- need more, Bucky. Come in me again, knot me, stuff me full of  _ you _ .”

Bucky froze, and for one heartstopping moment, Steve thought - through his pleasure hazy brain - that he’d said the wrong thing. But then Bucky thrust sharply into him, and feeling the satisfying stretch of Bucky’s knot burying itself inside of him, he cried out, his entire frame quivering as he spurted messily onto the sheets.

Later, when they were cleaned up and getting around to the shower, Steve would ask, 

“So, my belly, huh?” 

Bucky would get a light dusting of pink across his cheeks, but would still give his usual grin, and say in return, “I guess so.” 

**Author's Note:**

> come keep me company on [tumblr](http://kotaka-kun.tumblr.com)!!


End file.
